Computerized map programs allow a user to view a great deal of data. Some applications allow a client device to download map data that encompasses any location in the world at a detailed level. Such applications entail enormous quantities of data to include all the roads, shorelines, parks, etc. in the world. This data is too voluminous to be displayed or downloaded all at once. Accordingly, many applications provide map tiles with data at appropriate scales. Before delivering these tiles, the tiles must be generated and optimized for downloading to a client device.
Generating the tiles requires processing an enormous amount of computerized data about geographical features of the regions, which the computed tiles will represent. The tiles represent different areas and the features of one tile do not affect the features of any other tile on the same scale. However, the tiles on one scale are used to determine which features are potentially in the tiles on a different scale that share part of the same geographical area.